A Child?
by Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5
Summary: when Alex gets an injection he needs to get control of his new forms and mi6 wants him to go on missions, there will be more. k unit


Dark Reality

Alex Rider, Yassen and K- unit

Supernatural

I never knew when I was going to die it was going to be at the hands of a mad man.

Well I did but maybe never to this stage.

I had been water boarded and stabbed, shot, whipped, and being given an injection. Who the heck gives a tortured person an injection full of a red vile? But Alex I just nodded off into sleep with the noise of gun shots.

…

Yassen Gregorovich had never been so afraid in his life to see his boy stutter his last breath and his eyes loose there blue shine, picking up the teenager he ran to the helicopter and five miles away a building exploded.

"This is a bad accident "He said and the limp form in his arms lifted his head and green eyes met blue ones.

Wait.

Green?

"Alex?"

"Hi daddy"

* * *

Mi6 found me and took me to a hospital and there I stayed for quite some time, soon mi6 came in and told me I have to go to SAS because I had an assassin after me and I don't know whether that was good or that it was plain stupid I mean who else than Scorpia and Yassen ?

I mean it's not like I was the best person in the world or something!

Sure I could outwit bad guys, fire a gun with a one hundred percent aim. Sure I was a teenager. Sure I could tell mi6 to f off.

But I didn't remember why a damn assassin would be after me, plus I knew a great deal of them, dead and not dead. I mean my father was one for quite some time.

I shrugged and got in the black tinted window and started to hell. Not that's what it was called just a nickname.

"Cub?" I didn't know how to answer to that so I shrugged and said: "Sure if that is what you would like to call me"

The Sargent looked at me funny and nodded.

"You are with k unit again."

"Okay dokey!" I laugh and try to find the hut.

… **.**

Fox was standing at the window when he saw Alex wondering around taking notes and whistling.

"Hey Cub! Come on in!" he looked at the man grinned and nodded.

"Hey I guess you know me than uh? Well mind you I don't remember you well names sure but no faces. So who are you guys?"

At that everyone frowned but snake complied.

"My name is Snake you were with me in my unit for a fortnight, welcome back Cub"

A childish grin lit the spies face and he hugged the man.

"Hey, nice to meet you."

"Eagle, you were also in my unit for a fortnight."

A blueberry kiss went to him and Cub laughed.

"Wolf, you were in my unit for a fortnight."

"Right"

"Fox we were on a mission together in Australia."

"Ah… yes. You were the one who killed my Godfather. Not that-"

"WHAT?!"

Everyone in the hut yelled and Cub looked at them.

"WHAT, what?"

"Fox killed you Godfather and you aren't mad at him?"

"Course not, my godfather killed them."

At that the unit felt horrible just than a phone went off.

"Yellow?" the spy asked and held up a plain blue phone up to her ear and he smiled at who was on the phone.

"MRS. JONES!" He yelled and giggled.

"Yes Alex it is me."

What can I do for you? Do you have my tutor figured out?"

"Yes that is why I am calling."

"Oh! Goody! Who is it?"

"Yassen Gregorovich"

"Daddy!" the teen threw his phone that hit Snake who picked the phone up.

"Sorry ma'am he threw his phone and I got it, why is Cub like this? This isn't the regular case of amnesia is it?"

"No it's not being calm with him or he will go in over drive."

"Okay good bye."

… **..**

Yassen stood in front of the Sargent when the door flung open and Alex stood there other people by his side.

"DADDY!" he yelled and rushed to the assassin while the others stood stock still.

"Ey, malen'kaya Alek's, vy mozhete sdelat' chto-to dlya menya? Sebya, I ya dam tebe koye-chto pozzhe v poryadke? Vy mozhete sdelat' ETO dlya papy?"

(Hey little Alex, can you do something for me? behave and I will give you something later on okay? can you do that for daddy?)

"Da! Da! Chto eto papa? YA mogu da, ya mogu!"

(Yes! Yes! What is it daddy? I can yes I can!)

The others stared in amazement as the assassin calmed the hyperactive teen.

"Vesti i byt' spokoynym"

(Behave and be calm)

"DA!"

(Yes)

* * *

When I saw the units face when I hugged my daddy I felt like laughing, he was so cool! Not that he'd killed a thousand times; it was that he didn't look at me weirdly.

I was tying and retying everyone's shoes when I felt funny.

"Papa? YA chuvstvuyu sebya stranno, kak ya sdelal Na vertolete"

(Daddy? I feel weird like I did on the helicopter)

"Eto khorosho Dont borot'sya."

(It is alright don't fight it)

"Da"

(Yes)

… **.**

Everyone watched as Cub's hair grew long and it turned a pale colour and that his eyes went from green to yellow.

"Papa?!" he screamed and held his head to his knees and his screams went wild.

(Daddy?)

"Sssh Alex I am here you're safe."

"Papa?"

(Daddy)

"Da"

(Yes)

"Make it stop!"

"Don't fight it"

… **..**

Cub now had waist length hair and it turned coarse and claws grew and he now lay like a dog but still in human form. His eyes piercing green and as the assassin watched he vowed that whoever did this to Johns son would pay.

At 930 pm he was fully animal and lay looking at the humans and cowered behind the assassin as if he knew the man.

"Alex? Are you in there?" the man got down at eye level and talked to the newly formed teen.

The animal/ Alex/Cub put a soft furry paw on the man's shins to indicate that he was listening.

"Vy dolzhny byt' otomstil, kto ETO sdelal budet mertv, I ya ubedit'sya v etom, vy ne dolzhny proyti cherez ETO. Ved' vy sdelali dlya mil' F-ing 6"

(You shall be avenged whoever did this will be dead and I will make sure of it, you shouldn't have to go through this. After all you did for mi f-ing 6)

Shaking started and now the newly formed cougar lay a naked boy and shivering, his eyes now blue.

"Papa?"

(Daddy?)

* * *

If I knew when I started to shake I was going to turn into a damned animal I would've eaten before that! I was hungry and had no idea how to tell anyone because it would be weird if an animal could talk uh?

Well when I got clothes on I took the sandwich out of the man behind the desks sandwich and scarfed it down and hid behind daddy.

"THAT WAS COOL!" I yelled making everyone jump after a moment of silence.

"JEEZ BUZ COCKY POT CUB!" eagle yelled.

… **..**

The boy looked at them and he stared scared Snake and Yassen noticed that his eyes looked far away, and he started to shift again.

"Het, too soon!" he growled and he shifted to a dog.

(No)

Blond fur brown eyes, he started to growl at Eagle and ran out the door and to the forest and at dusk they saw him again, cold, wet and angry.

A/N: okay sorry if it wasn't what you wanted but at least i got it done. i had been working on this for weeks

please review!


End file.
